Heretofor, pick-up truck cargo tie-down arrangements have generally consisted of rings or loops mounted on the side walls and/or front wall of the cargo box, or outward flanges formed on the upper edges of the side walls for the connection thereto of bungee cord hooks.
Various known tie-down devices are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,769; 4,969,784; and 4,278,376, all exposed within the cargo box.